


looped

by trixicinkflair



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Discorporated Aziraphale (Good Omens), Discorporation (Good Omens), Drinking, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hellfire, Intoxication, Reincarnation, Scene: The Bookshop Fire (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Crowley cleared his throat. "I lost my best friend," he said, his voice coming out as a desperate, grieving croak.He couldn't see Aziraphale (of course he couldn't, this wasn'trealeven as much as he wanted it to be) but the angel's voice sounded clipped, unsure, like he didn't quite know how to respond. He was just a tad too drunk to think of what Zira might say if he'd actually been there.-yeah uh the bookshop scene was...intense // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	looped

Aziraphale had always been rather insistent that Crowley was, at heart, just a little bit of a good person. He'd always vehemently denied it, of course (he was a _demon_ for Satan's sake) and Aziraphale just gave him this little half smile and a sideways glance that told Crowley that Zira was not in any way fooled. 

it was funny, now, because he knew he wasn't this time. He's let his best friend die. He hadn't been able to help him.

Which also reminded him, Aziraphale was in his head, speaking to him, asking something. Crowley cleared his throat. "I lost my best friend," he said, his voice coming out as a desperate, grieving croak.

He couldn't see Aziraphale (of course he couldn't, this wasn't _real_ even as much as he wanted it to be) but the angel's voice sounded clipped, unsure, like he didn't quite know how to respond.

He was just a tad too drunk to think of what Zira might say if he'd actually been there.

They talked, he remembered the book, and in an alcohol fueled daze, he went to the airport. He didn't know what possessed him to actually go, but...Aziraphale was alive.

Which, of course, made the drunken rambling and the crying a bit awkward, since Aziraphale had actually seen that, and wasn't just a desperate hallucination conjured up by Crowley's grieving heart.

The angel also didn't seem to pick up on the hint that he was the best friend Crowley had mentioned, offering his condolences over "the loss of your friend."

Crowley didn't bother correcting him.


End file.
